Hymne à L'amour
by aoiyumekou48
Summary: More than misleading words, more than unnecessary actions, this beautiful symphony was enough to tell him all the things he needed to know. (Done for the Music Shuffle Challenge.)


******HYMNE ****À** L'AMOUR – April 22, 2014

* * *

**MUSIC SHUFFLE CHALLENGE:**

**1.** Pick a subject to write about. (fandom, character, pairing, etc/)

**2.** Turn your music player on and turn it on random or shuffle.

**3.** Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble (you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over). No lingering afterwards! No matter how whacked out your drabble is.

**4.** Do ten of these, then post them.

* * *

**I. Arctic Monkeys – I Wanna Be Yours**

Eren slowly caressed the rim of his glass with the tip of his index finger. He hunched forward, resting his elbow on the bar counter while idly staring into the background of a man mixing cocktails as a smooth jazz hummed.

There was a loud scraping sound and Eren gave a knowing sideway glance.

"Rivaille." His name left Eren's lips, leaving a bittersweet taste in his mouth.

"Do you want to know a secret?" A sly smile graced his features.

He heard an uninterested grunt in response though with curious eyes boring into his flesh.

_"I want to be yours."_

**II. Hale – Runaway**

Levi wavered. He had spent counting seconds with stormy blue-grey eyes fixed on turquoise-green ones. He was enamored, weakened, but he still could not entertain the thought of faltering here.

"I'm sorry, brat."

Hands clenched, "No! No. You can't just…" Eren looked away, tears clouding his vision. How could he possibly let go when he was ready to catch Levi from his fall?

Levi reached out, cupping Eren's chin. Their lips touched, chaste and sweet. It was his farewell, his very last. He looked at Eren, wiping away his tears.

"Someday, kid. _Someday._"

Levi had gone.

And still, Eren cried.

**III. Ed Sheeran – I See Fire**

Shouts were roared, tears were shed, and there stood a kid amidst the bloodied field. Eren scrunched up his nose, fire and rotting bodies never did go well. With wobbly legs, he fell to his knees.

He had this ominous feeling within. He should have trusted his intuition more.

There was a howl, one from a grieving soul. He held that one lifeless body close to his heart. He hugged him dear, even whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

Though victors they may be, it never did mean anything.

Not when Levi paid the price of Eren fighting for liberty.

**IV. Maroon 5 – Stutter**

_One, two, three,  
Enraptured I am for thee._

It was quite electrifying and Eren shuddered from the mere thought. He could easily count them in his fingers—the seconds it took to have his heart tremble in excitement and need.

He wanted this man. He desired his affection. He admired his perfection.

Eren braved. He lashed out his thirst for intimacy—sloppy kisses, marks of possession, entangled bodies, woes of pleasure, love making. He loved it when Levi writhed under his touch.

"I love you, Levi." Eren teased as he devoured Levi with salacious touches.

"God dammit- Shut up, Jaeger!"

**V. Rico Blanco – Helpless**

The smell of an intoxicating strong aroma filled the expanse of his apartment. Levi indulged himself in a cup of black coffee, something he desperately needed right now.

His heart was restless.

He had his breath taken away the moment their lips meet and part for a gasp of air. He felt helpless under a pair of orbs that look at him with adoration and devotion. As if he was depraved of the chance to hide in his disguise.

_I've become a prisoner of his purity and affection._

Levi sighed. He almost punched himself for being such a romantic sap.

**VI. Owl City – The Saltwater Room**

The sound of waves splashing into shore was both soothing and disheartening. Eren could never come into terms how this vast sea could divide them apart thousands of miles away.

The mere sensation of his phone pressed onto his ear gave him the thrill. He anticipated hearing that certain voice.

"Eren." Everything stopped. Every part of him ached in need.

"Levi." His voice betrayed him so. He was about to cry.

Unspoken words were thrown and the distance could not stop them anymore.

_If time allows, if fate accepts, in the blink of an eye, we'll be reunited once again._

**VII. Edwin McCain – I Could Not Ask for More  
**

Levi watched as Eren lightly snored in his deep, peaceful slumber. He felt oddly comforted by the sight of Eren's chest rising and falling, breathing life into his unconscious state.

Levi was a lucky man. He got a hold of something that any human being had yearned and longed for in their entire life—love. He could not possibly ask for more.

But, he was also a selfish man.

He wished for everything to stay the same. He realized that even hell has its own beauty to glorify.

Levi realized that Eren is all he needed to endure and survive.

**VIII. Matchbox 20 – Overjoyed  
**

_"You're not a broken tool so you can't be fixed. You're human, a living thing, you need to be nurtured."_

It might have been such mindless words coming from a kid who knows nothing, but it was Levi's salvation. It was those words that saved him from ending his life.

_"I'll take care of you."_

It was their secret. It was their promise of staying together as they held onto each other for life support. They embraced each other's faults; they filled each other's gaping hole.

It was meant to be like this.

They were meant to be like this.

**IX. Nickleback – Far Away**

It was an encounter they didn't expected to happen.

With stretched out fingers, Levi tapped the keys with delicate touches. They danced on black and white porcelain piano keys producing such a lovely sound. Eren was speechless. It brought tears to his eyes.

More than misleading words, more than unnecessary actions, this beautiful symphony was enough to tell him all the things he needed to know. Levi had bared himself to him. He knew that if he reached out his hand, he could touch his heart. This melody leads him there.

_"I love you. I have loved you all along."_

**X. Boys Like Girls – Love Drunk**

The sky was there to cry with him that day. And almost sympathetically, it was still mourning for him to this very second.

He gave a bitter laugh. His tears have long since dried up. There's nothing left but the feeling of emptiness in his ever beating heart. He hated how easily Levi said goodbye. They had so much more just to carelessly throw them away.

"God knows what I'd do just to hold you once more." How he wished he could turn back time.

"God knows that no matter how much I fucking hate you, I still love you."

* * *

**A/N: **Whew~ did this little challenge guys. Decided to do this since I always have my earphones plugged into my ears. It's actually my first time writing a 100 words drabble. It's a great practice since you have to be concise and straight to the point to make everything work out. It's really fun!

Please excuse my horrendous writing and taste in music. Haha!

I worked out the title from translating "Hymn of Love" to French (thank you google translate, haha). Then I searched it on Google to check if it's right. Turns out there's a song called _Hymne à l'amour _and voila, the title is born. Haha!

Till next time~ (and yes, i am reading your reviews. i just really forget to reply sometimes. haha! sorry)


End file.
